Patent Literature 1 discloses a back-illuminated solid-state imaging device using a CMOS image sensor (hereinafter referred to as “sensor”). This solid-state imaging device comprises a support substrate having a pair of principal surfaces opposing each other and a sensor disposed on one principal surface of the support substrate. The support substrate has a through electrode extending in its thickness direction and penetrating therethrough. One end part of the through electrode is electrically connected to an electrode of the sensor. The other end part of the through electrode is exposed at the other principal surface of the support substrate. In a state where the solid-state imaging device is mounted on an IC chip for signal processing, the other end part of the through electrode is electrically connected to an electrode of the IC chip through a bump electrode.
The method for manufacturing the above-mentioned solid-state imaging device includes the steps of joining the sensor to the support substrate, forming a resist pattern on the other principal surface of the support substrate, etching the support substrate from the other principal surface side so as to form a through hole, and filling the through hole with a metal so as to form the through electrode.